Image quality of current graphics processing systems may be subject to variation in coarse pixel shading (CPS) because of a lack of adaptive shading functionality for anti-aliasing in a graphics pipeline shader. Traditional graphics processing systems may perform pixel blending techniques using fixed raster rules or sample coverage for anti-aliasing. These traditional graphics processing systems and techniques may be limited in the ability to improve performance and efficiency, as well as adapt to real-time conditions such as the data being processed, resource availability, and/or power.